The arc ion source, in general, has been known as a method for plasma generation (A plasma consists of a gas-like dispersion of atomic ions and free electrons in which the number of free electrons and the number of positive ions are approximately equal.) for over one hundred years, but to our knowledge, the boron cathode has been used by only one group previously [2], besides the present effort. That effort [2] was directed towards production of boron nitride mechanical coatings. Arc ion sources differ from other plasma sources in that the plasma is generated by an electron arc from solid material in an arc gap, which otherwise, may consist of good vacuum. Hence the other name, “vacuum arc”. Other ways of generating ion plasma generally work by introducing suitable energy (RF or microwave irradiation, hot or cold cathode electrons, etc.) to gas at somewhat low pressures, but not at a vacuum in the sense of the vacuum arc source. A list of intrinsic advantages and disadvantages could be compiled, but only a few factors actually dominate design considerations for applications to semiconductors for the respective types of ion generation. The arc produces practically 100% ionization and a very high absolute rate of plasma generation, whereas plasmas that originate as gases contain a small fraction of ionized atoms and many neutral gas atoms. The arc source produces “macroparticles” (MP's), which are particles of solid material of some microns in diameter. They consist of cathode material and are negatively charged. (The ions are positively charged.) The gaseous plasmas contain chemically unwanted neutral atoms, chemically unwanted ions, chemically desired neutral atoms and chemically desired ions. Chemical separation issues, vacuum issues, and ion economy are the ones that ultimately have the most to do with the configuration of ion implanters based on gaseous plasmas (existing practice). Macroparticles is the disadvantage that, in many ways, may influence design for arc sources, and therefore can be considered as somewhat symmetrical, as a drawback, to undesired atoms in the gaseous source, as far as design factors are concerned. The present effort was based on two premises: (1) that the boron arc source could be developed to a reliable level of operation and (2) that once that was done, the advantages could outweigh the disadvantages, relative to existing practice, by use of suitable design of delivery systems.